Un Invierno Interminable
by SonikCyrus
Summary: Vincent se encuentra con una criatura extraña que lo teletransporta a un mundo diferente, cuyo invierno nunca acaba y cada día es mas intenso. Nuestro amigo humano hará todo lo posible por salvar a Equestria y poder regresar a su hogar. ¿Podrá cumplir su misión? Entren y descubranlo. :)
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a un diferente fic de My Little Pony. Para aquellos quienes leyeron uno titulado La Venganza de Rey Sombra y Reina Chrysalis, tuve que cancelar ese fic debido a falta de ideas. Eventualmente regresará el mismo fic pero bajo otro nombre y con modificaciones en la historia. **

**El protagonista de este fic es un joven de 17 años llamado Vincent. Ya descubriran todos sus detalles en este capitulo. Espero que les guste este fic, comenten como les pareció, cualquier comentario se vale, y sin mucho que decir, los veré luego.**

**(No soy propietario de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Es propiedad de Hasbro y creado por Lauren Faust)**

Un Invierno Interminable

Es mes de diciembre, unos de mis meses favoritos del año. Todos los días voy a un pequeño mercado en Boston para comprar comida variada, ya que mi mamá está aprendiendo recetas especiales en un programa de televisión. Mi nombre es Vincent, tengo 17 años. No soy simplemente un chico ordinario, mi mente está repleta de imaginación. Desde que tuve 8 años, disfrutaba en mis tiempos libres jugando a los aventureros. Cada día jugábamos a una aventura diferente, con mis amigos jugamos a los piratas, arqueólogos, incluso a los caballeros que rescatan a la princesa. Ese último juego fue lo que más me gustó. Y mi mayor sueño es convertirme en un noble caballero que empuña una espada y salva al mundo. Mi mamá no cree en lo que digo pero es cierto.

Era un jueves por la mañana, apenas eran las 6:00 am y mis padres aún no se han despertado. Así que decidí salir a caminar un poco por las calles nevadas. De pronto, escuché a alguien hablar.

"Oye tú. Ven aquí."

"¿Huh? ¿Quién está ahí?" vi a mis alrededores, pero no encontré a nadie. Seguí caminando, pero a los pocos metros me volvió a interrumpir la misteriosa voz.

"¡Oye! ¡Aquí estoy!"

"¡Esta bien, ya basta de juegos! Revélate, seas quien seas.", en un árbol que estaba a mi izquierda, salió un pequeño niño que me llamó mucho la atención. Tenía la piel completamente gris y al ver sus ojos, me espanté más de lo normal, eran de color amarillo con pupilas naranja.

"Oye, oye, oye. Cálmate, amiguito. No vine a hacerte daño."

"¿Acaso te voy a creer en lo que dices? Me das miedo, sinceramente.", le dije en un tono sereno, pero después el niño gris se me acercó poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo yo retrocedía pero no paraba de seguirme. Comencé a escapar de él pero no tardó mucho en darme alcance y se apareció justo en frente de mí.

"¡Un momento, tontín! No he terminado contigo.", el niño gris hizo truco de magia con su mano y me di cuenta que me había paralizado.

"¡Ugh! ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Dejadme en paz!"

Entonces me sorprendí al ver que el niño gris era algo más que no esperaba ver. Se transformó en una especie de monstruo muy inusual. Lo único que alcancé ver durante su transformación era una cabeza de dragón con los mismos colores de ojos, un cuerno de reno y otro de cabrito. Me asusté demasiado al verlo. Estaba bien furioso y me empezó a hablar en tono sarcástico.

"Así que…tratas de huir de mis garras, ¿eh? Pues no será tan sencillo como usted cree. ¿Qué eras que esperaba? (tono de burla) ¡Uh, auxilio! ¡Un monstruo me va a comer! (tono furioso) ¡TONTERIAS! Te creí mi amigo al principio, pero ahora me has hecho enojar. Ahora, siente el poder de la hipnosis."

El monstruo me hipnotizó con sus ojos de una manera muy pero muy peculiar y estaba quedando dormido de poquito a poco hasta que finalmente quedé tumbado en el suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero cuando me desperté, estaba en medio de un lago congelado. No sabía qué hacer, si moverme y romper el hielo y morir congelado. O quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Pero como el buen aventurero que soy, es mi deber cumplir mi objetivo. Así que decidí a moverme tranquilamente por el hielo sin tratar de rajarlo. Pero por cada paso que daba siempre me resbalaba y caía de sentón, a veces de cara. En mi sexto resbalón, noté que el hielo comenzó a rajarse. Me asusté por un segundo, así que decidí ya no moverme del lugar. Estaba muriéndome de hambre y al ver mi reloj, eran las 8:00 am. Y esa es justamente la hora que se despiertan mis padres. Ahora lo más intrigante es que han de estar buscándome por todo Boston. ¡Oh Dios mío!

"¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?", alguien me habló y reaccioné al ver que era una unicornio purpura y con melena del mismo color.

"Bueno…te lo agradecería mucho.", entonces ella utilizó una especie de magia que brillaba de su cuerno y en un instante aparecí a su lado.

"¡Phew! Supongo que esto es un gracias.", dije mientras me quitaba un poco de nieve que cubrió mis hombros.

"No hay de que, amigo mío. ¡Oops! ¿Dónde están mis modales? (Risa) Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Soy la mejor estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, llevo muchos años practicando las artes de la magia y aprendiendo sobre la magia de la amistad.", ella levantó una pezuña y se la estreché con confianza.

"Y el mío es Vincent. Como te habrás dado cuenta, soy una especie…diferente a la de ustedes.", le explique brevemente aunque con un poco inseguro de mí mismo.

"¿Cómo has llegado aquí de casualidad?", Twilight me preguntó y le expliqué la breve historia de mi encuentro con el monstruo. Cuando le describí sobre sus cuernos, ella comenzó a tener sospechas.

"Esos cuernos…recuerdo haberlo visto hace algún tiempo atrás. Pero mientras eso se descubre, ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? Te puedo preparar algo caliente para que no te congeles."

"Brrrrr...Y que sea u-u-urgente…¡Achu!", afortunadamente tenía prendas para el invierno, pero este frío es peor que en mi hogar y no calentaba lo suficiente.

"(Risa) Salud."

"Gracias."

"Vámonos de aquí antes de que el frío se ponga peor."

"Vale"

**Aquí concluye el primer capítulo de este fic. No les prometo otro capítulo pronto porque ando algo ocupado con mis estudios. Pero cuando tenga tiempo, escribiré y publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y se me cuidan amigos.**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Amor a Primera Vista

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo al siguiente capítulo. De pura casualidad tuve tiempo la semana pasada en escribir el segundo capítulo. Así que aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 2 – Amor a primera vista

"Entonces...¿Tú no eres de aquí, cierto?" Twilight me preguntó tratando de establecer una conversación.

"Claro que no. Yo vengo de un lugar diferente al de ustedes...pero...", me exalté un poco por la respuesta que di por lo que agaché mi cabeza de la vergüenza.

"¿Pero?"

"No…nada. Es solo…extraño mi mundo.", dije en un tono triste y solté un par de lágrimas.

"Vincent, sé cómo te sentís. Pero encontraremos la forma de que puedas regresar."

"¿En serio?", me limpié las lágrimas con las magas de mi saco.

"Claro. Solo que hay un pequeño problema…este invierno que recientemente vino se hace cada vez más fuerte con el paso de los días. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella para que podamos crear un portal o algo y problema resuelto.

"No sabes cuánto se lo agradezco, Twilight.", solté una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

"No hay de qué, Vincent.", de pronto ella me abrazó con ternura y me puse rojo como un tomate. Pero a los pocos segundos, ella me soltó.

"S-sigamos, ¿vale?", dije pero con voz poco temblorosa.

"C-claro, Vincent.", Twilight también se puso roja.

Continuamos caminando a través del campo cubierto de nieve y unos cuantos metros más adelante estaba el pueblo de Ponyville. Twilight mencionó el nombre por cierto. Al arribar allí pude observar lo grande que era el lugar. No podía creerlo. Había muchos comercios y unas casas de muy bonito aspecto. Eventualmente llegamos a la casa de Twilight Sparkle. Me pareció muy raro al ver que su hogar era un enorme roble con bellos decorativos en su exterior. Claro, se vería más bello si esta nieve no hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar. Por un minuto pensé que no se vería grande por dentro. Pero al ver su interior, me quedé sin palabras. Era increíble ver cuántos libros había en esos estantes. Y yo que amo leer y estudiar, esta era mi gran oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo.

"Bienvenido a la biblioteca, Vincent. Es mi hogar.", Twilight me presentó su casa-roble.

"¡Wow! ¡Es esplendido! ¡Mira cuantos libros hay aquí!", me quedé boquiabierta.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Muchísimo, Twilight. Este lugar es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. ¿Y sabes algo?"

"Dime, Vincent."

"Ver este montón de libros me recuerda a la biblioteca de mis tíos. Y yo que amo estudiar y leer. Esto puede ser mi gran oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo."

"(Risilla) Entonces no te voy a impedir. Hay muchos libros que contiene la historia de Equestria, muchos trucos de magia y hechizos poderosos."

"¿Dijisteis magia? ¡Sensacional! Para el cumpleaños de mi padre le enseñaré unos cuantos trucos mágicos. Eso lo alegrará."

"(Soltando una sonrisa en el rostro) Voy a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Sería un crimen si no lo hiciera. (Risa) Si, Twilight. Gracias."

"No tardo, Vincent.", dijo Twilight bajando por las escaleras hacia el sótano de su hogar. Mientras que yo seguía contemplando estos maravillosos ejemplares.

"Veamos…con qué puedo empezar.", por mi parte continuaba buscando algún libro interesante. No pasaron dos minutos cuando finalmente encontré un volumen interesante, "¿Las Mitologías Equestrianas? Suena interesante, leamos este libro.", estaba hasta en la parte inferior del tercer estante. Tomé el libro y comencé a leer las primeras páginas.

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

"Twilight, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", Spike, el pequeño dragón y asistente número uno de Twilight, dijo en un tono preocupante después de ver a Twilight entrar por la puerta. Estaba preparando un poco de chocolate caliente.

"Lo siento, Spike. Estaba ayudando a un invitado que recientemente llegó a Ponyville."

"¿Un invitado? ¿Quién es?", Spike levanto una ceja dudosamente.

"Digamos que se puede tratar de…un humano."

"¿Cómo dices?", el pequeño dragón se sorprendió, "No es posible."

"Claro que sí. Un humano aquí en Equestria, y de acuerdo a Mitologías Equestrianas, ellos son una especie mítica para todos nosotros.", Twilight explicó en un tono formal.

"¿Y cómo fue que llegó aquí?"

"Asumo que un portal apareció de la nada y succionó al humano aquí. Y con este invierno cuya intensidad aumenta diariamente, quizás él nos pueda ayudar a disiparlo. Primero que nada tenemos que saber sobré Vincent, así se llama por cierto, y después buscar pistas sobre cómo acabar la nieve."

"Muy bien…¿Vincent dijisteis que se llamaba?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Nada…preguntaba. (Voltea su mirada al jarrón con la bebida caliente) Ya está el chocolate."

"Excelente. Sirva uno para nuestro querido invitado."

"Ok." Spike fue a recoger una taza sobre unas gavetas y sirvió un poco de chocolate. "Toma."

"Gracias, Spike.", Twilight utilizó la magia de su cuerno para levitar la taza de chocolate y se dirigió de regreso al vestíbulo.

_**Narración primera persona**_

"¡Cielos! Hay mucho contenido en este índice del libro. Acianos…mantícoras…hidras…y…", me quedé sorprendido al ver otro tema en el índice, "¿Humanos? ¡Recórcholis! Leamos lo que dice…", comencé a leer el contenido en la página que aparecía indicada. Pero mi literatura fue interrumpida cuando llegó Twilight con la taza de chocolate caliente.

"Vincent, traje su chocolate."

"Oh, genial.", hice una sonrisa en mi rostro, "Muchas gracias."

"De nada." Ella también sonrió y con su magia me pasó la taza con el chocolate y bebí de poquito a poco hasta que mi cuerpo dejó de sentir ese frio. "Ahhhhh, dulce, dulce chocolate."

"(Risa) Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Es nuestro toque secreto, heredado de mi hermano Shining Armor."

"Me has salvado el pellejo. Iba a morir congelado. (Risilla)", sonreí y nos reímos al mismo tiempo."

"Oye, Vincent...Ummm.", vi a Twilight tratando de preguntarme algo pero un poco de rubor brilló en sus mejillas. No le tomé importancia a esto al principio, "Cuéntame un poco de ti, ¿sí?"

"Bueno…¿Cómo empiezo?"

"Pues…puedes decirme de dónde eres, alguna actividad que practiques, etc."

"Ok.", sin tardarme un solo segundo, hablé con fluidez, "Provengo de una ciudad llamado Boston, en el país de Estados Unidos, estado de Massachusetts. Muy bonito lugar para ser sincero contigo, vivo en una mansión muy lujosa. Bueno…porque tengo mucho dinero. (Risilla) Normalmente practico para ser un escritor, quiero publicar un libro que recientemente comencé. Es de fantasía medieval, donde hay caballeros, dragones, y cualquier otra criatura que nos imaginemos."

"Wow, q-que interesante. ¿Y cómo es que se llama el libro?", Twilight estaba impresionada y me hizo esa pregunta.

"Bueno…aún no he definido un título pero me gustaría que lo leyeras tan pronto esté terminado."

"Yo también adoro leer, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?", descubrí que Twilight y yo teníamos mucho en común. Ella también ama leer. Eso despertó mi interés por ella, como cosa extraña.

"Sí. A muy temprana edad comencé mis estudios en Canterlot, y luego de varios años, Princesa Celestia me envió aquí para aprender sobre la magia de la amistad."

"Wow. Que interesante. Yo quiero estudiar para ser un médico profesional, descubrir un montón de enfermedades y salvar muchas vidas.", después de esa última oración hubo un momento de silencio. Solo escuchábamos el sonido del viento soplando la nieve con mucha fuerza. Después Twilight con mucha timidez me dijo algo.

"Ummm…Vincent. T-tenemos algo en común, ¿sabes? Quería preguntarte a-algo."

"Claro. Adelante." Yo por mi parte lo estaba tomando todo muy tranquilo, sin nervios, o cualquier otro sentimiento que me perturbara.

"Tu…", Twilight estuvo a punto de decirme algo cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y otra amiga de ella la estaba buscando.

"Oye, Twilight. Vine de visita."

"¡Oh no! Es Rainbow Dash. Vincent, necesito que te escondas. No quiero que mis otras amigas sepan de ti, ¿vale?", aceleró su habla y me dijo que me escondiera en la alcoba.

"¿Por qué? Solo es para que…", en un momento de desesperación, Twilight me jaló y me dio un beso en los labios rápidamente. Quedé paralizado por esa reacción tan chocante, que no podía moverme.

"Solo hazlo, ¿sí?"

"V-vale.", sin hacer un mayor ruido, subí rápidamente los escalones y me escondí detrás de su cama. Permanecí tirado en el suelo por un buen rato, pero seguí pensando en ese beso que Twilight me dio.

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

Twilight trató de controlar su respiración antes de que ella abriera la puerta de entrada. Ya con mejor control en sí misma, abrió y Rainbow Dash entró.

"Que tal, Twilight. Vine aquí rápidamente por un favor que necesito.", dijo Rainbow en un tono sereno.

"¿Qué necesitas, Rainbow Dash?"

"Tengo que regresar a Cloudsdale a ver un asunto muy importante. ¿Será que puedes ayudar a Applejack con recoger las manzanas que todavía estén en buen estado?"

"Por supuesto, dile que en un par de minutos salgo para allá.", Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Twilight. Por cierto, ¿acaso escuché a alguien más por aquí?", la pegaso celeste cuando preguntó eso, Twilight comenzó a sudar y dijo una mentira.

"No, nadie. Era Spike practicando una nueva voz."

"Oh. Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos luego.", Rainbow Dash emprendió vuelo de nuevo en dirección a Cloudsdale. Twilight después cerró la puerta y Vincent salió de su escondite.

_**Narración en primera persona**_

"Vincent. Ya puedes salir."

"Pensé por un momento que ella sabría de mi presencia.", hice un pequeño suspiro y arreglé mi compostura.

"Sí. Ella haría cualquier cosa por volar donde se le antoje y espiar en todo."

"Entiendo. Oye, Twilight…¿por qué me besaste?", todavía estaba con esa inquietud.

"P-porque…me gustas mucho.", Twilight se puso roja como un tomate y yo en reacción a su respuesta, quedé con ojos muy abiertos.

"E-entiendo…p-pero, ¿no es algo muy temprano para entrar en una relación amorosa? O sea, tenemos mucho en común. ¿Pero no será que necesitamos más tiempo para discutir eso?

"C-claro. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho, Vincent."

Yo con mucha calma le dije, "Y yo a ti también.", y le di un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Quieres descansar un poco?", Twilight me ofreció una cama para descansar un poco. No quería rechazar su oferta, así que acepte a dormir un poco.

"Claro. Me siento un poco cansado. Dormiré un poco.", estiré mis brazos y bostecé.

"(Risa) Dulces sueños, cariño."

"Gracias, Twilight."

**Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo de este fic. ¿No fue algo romántico entre Twilight y Vincent? =) No se desesperen, habrá mucho suspenso en futuros capítulos. Comenten, síganme, etc., y nos vemos en otra ocasión. Adiós, amigos.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - La Sorpresa

**¡Hola a todos, feliz viernes! ^_^ Hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Me despido y nos vemos. Disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 3 – La Sorpresa

_Esa tarde…_

_**Narración en primera persona - Vincent**_

"(Bostezando) Num, num. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?", vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 5:20 p.m. Me quedé dormido desde las 9:00 a.m. y lo único que me recuerdo es haber llegado a este mundo con una unicornio color morado llamada Twilight Sparkle. ¡Y mis padres ahora han de estar más preocupados que nunca! Debo salir de aquí, ¡pero ya!

"Buenas noches, mi bello durmiente. ¿Dormiste bien?", Twilight dijo mientras subía los escalones y cuando la vi con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, me trajo un pastel.

"Hola Twilight. Dormí bien, gracias. Solo sigo recordando estos momentos que han pasado. Y tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y quiero respuestas.", dije en un tono serio. Twilight se preocupó por lo que dije y se sentó a la par mía.

"Oh, Vincent. Quiero que tu sepas, que puedes contar conmigo y juntos hallaremos una forma de que puedas regresar a tu mundo normal.", la unicornio purpura me consoló y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Todavía me sentí un poco raro por ese tipo de afecto.

"Si…gracias. Si tan solo pudiéramos saber quién era ese monstruo, lo destruiría yo solo.", levanté mi cabeza y exalté un poco.

"Conozco un lugar donde podemos empezar a investigar."

"¿Dónde?"

"Hay un jardín de esculturas donde Cherilee y sus alumnos van a visitar a veces, pero lo malo es que queda en Canterlot. Para ello necesitamos de una carroza capaz de volar. Quizás podamos encontrar la respuesta a nuestra primera pregunta. ¿Quién tenía cuernos de cabrito y de reno?"

"Me parece un plan perfecto. Así que vamos.", me levanté de la cama y estaba por caminar a la puerta pero Twilight me detuvo, "¿Ahora qué?"

"No puedes salir con esas prendas, cariño. Te hice unas más resistentes al frío.", la unicornio purpura sacó debajo de su cama, unas prendas nuevas para mí. Y eran de mi color favorito, azul marino, "¿Te gustan? Este manto con el símbolo de Equestria, estos pantalones, un par de guantes, un gorro y una bufanda. Yo mismo las hice."

"¿En serio? No tenías que haberte molestado. Gracias, Twilight. Me los pondré ahora mismo.", Twilight me entregó el nuevo traje de invierno.

"Puedes usar el sótano. Yo te espero aquí."

"Gracias, Twilight. No tardo.", me dirigí rápidamente hacia el sótano y cerré la puerta con llave.

_**Narración en primera persona – Twilight Sparkle**_

Oh, Vincent. Te verás genial con esa ropa nueva. Mi toque mágico te hará más resistente a este frío infernal que estamos sufriendo en estos momentos. Aunque sigo pensando…me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. (Agachando la cabeza y hablando en tono triste) Pero me da miedo decirlo, porque podrías pensar muy mal de mí. (Soltando unas lágrimas) Solo quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo. Hasta que sea el momento indicado, lo sabré.

_**Narración en primera persona – Vincent**_

Me vi en el espejo y analicé por unos momentos estas prendas que Twilight me preparó. No sé porque, pero me luce muy bien. Definitivamente este es mi color favorito. Sin duda alguna viviremos una gran aventura. (Agachando la cabeza y suspirando) Twilight, ¿de verdad tú me amas? Quisiera confesártelo, pero primero salgamos de este asunto y después discutiremos sobre nuestra relación.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, salí del sótano y regresé al vestíbulo. Twilight se encontraba enfrente de la puerta y me impresionó verla con el mismo atuendo. De verdad si tenemos muchísimo en común.

"¡Wow, Twilight! ¿Tienes un atuendo igual al mío? (Carcajada) Si tenemos mucho en común, ¿sabes?", diciendo eso mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

"G-gracias, Vincent. Emmm…¿vamos?", Twilight se puso roja también.

"Vamos.", caballerosamente abrí la puerta y Twilight pasó de primero, pero antes de que yo saliera, Twilight se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

"Es seguro salir, vamos.", dijo Twilight.

"Vale.", salí cautelosamente de la casa-roble. Estando afuera pude notar que el frío ya no me afectaba con este traje de invierno. ¡Genial!, "Oye Twilight. ¡Este atuendo funciona a la perfección! ¿Tú tampoco tienes frío?"

"Ni el frío más intenso nos afectará. Ahora, si queremos llegar a Canterlot, necesitaremos la ayuda de una amiga de confianza."

"¿Quién?"

"Su nombre es Fluttershy, ella es cuidadora de animales y siempre tiene vegetales. Con mi magia podremos construir una carroza voladora a base de esos elementos."

"Pero, ¿no dijisteis que debería permanecer de incógnito?"

"Lo sé, pero ella sabe guardar secretos. Te llevaré a conocerla."

"Perfecto. Vamos entonces."

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

Media hora más tarde, Vincent y Twilight llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy en las cercanías del Bosque Everfree. La unicornio purpura tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos ella abrió.

"Hola, Fluttershy. ¿Podemos entrar?", dijo Twilight.

"Oh, hola Twilight. C-claro. Pase adelante.", dijo Fluttershy con mucha amabilidad.

"Llegó un invitado especial conmigo. Solo me prometes guardar el secreto, ¿ok?"

"Puedes confiar en mí. A ver, ¿Quién es el invitado?", Fluttershy se asustó mucho al ver al muchacho aparecer de la pared, "¡Ahhhhh!"

"¡Oye, oye, oye! Tranquila, Fluttershy. No vine a hacerte daño.", dijo Vincent en un intento de calmarla.

"¿C-c-como sabes mi nombre?", la voz de la pegaso amarillo temblaba fuertemente.

"Twilight me lo dijo."

"O-ok. Pasen adelante. M-me e-e-estoy congelando."

"Claro." Twilight y Vincent entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en el sofá.

Fluttershy fue a preparar un poco de té caliente mientras Twilight y Vincent permanecían sentados y hablaban un poco. A los pocos minutos, la pegaso amarillo sirvió el té.

"Gracias por el té, Fluttershy.", agradeció Twilight.

"De nada. Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y qué especie sois?", Fluttershy dirigió la palabra al muchacho.

"Me llamo Vincent, soy una especie diferente a la de ustedes. De acuerdo a las Mitologías Equestrianas, soy un Humano."

"¿Un Humano aquí en Equestria? Wow, me impresionas. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"

"En mi mundo normal, un niño se me apareció de la nada. Tenía la piel completamente gris, ojos amarillos con pupilas color naranja y cuando se transformó, tenía un cuerno de reno y otro de cabrito, incluyendo una cabeza de dragón.", Vincent explicó pero esto llamó la atención de Fluttershy y de Twilight.

"Un momento, ¿tu dijisteis piel color gris?", Fluttershy preguntó

"Sí.", Vincent replicó

"¿Ojos color amarillo con pupilas naranja?", Twilight preguntó. Aunque ella se recordó bien que Vincent solo le explicó lo de los cuernos del monstruo.

"Sí"

"¿Cuernos de reno y de cabrito, incluyendo una cabeza de dragón?", Fluttershy volvió a preguntar.

"Sí.", Vincent asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

Fluttershy y Twilight pensaron por unos segundos. Entonces se llevaron la sorpresa del día y dijeron en unísono:

"(Jadeando) ¡DISCORD!"

"¿Quién es Discord?", Vincent preguntó

"Discord fue uno de nuestros peores enemigos. Él representa el lado negativo de la armonía.", Twilight dijo.

"Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna encerraron a este terrible monstruo utilizando los Elementos de la Armonía, convirtiéndolo en piedra.", añadió Fluttershy

"Ahora que ya no están juntas, el hechizo se ha roto.", agregó Twilight

"Y si estás frente a esa estatua, dices algo relacionado al desacuerdo, poco a poco lo llena de poder y se libera de su prisión.", Fluttershy terminó la explicación.

"Eso explica por qué intentaba ser mi amigo. Y me hipnotizó también."

"¿Te hipnotizó?", Twilight preguntó.

Sí, pero solo me dejó adormitado.", Vincent respondió.

"¡Phew! Menos más solo fue eso. No te corrompió, gracias a Celestia."

"Digamos que sí. Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?", dijo el muchacho.

"Porque él haría cualquier cosa para causar caos en todo Equestria.", dijo Twilight.

"Entiendo."

"Oye Fluttershy. Necesitamos un favor de tu parte.", Twilight preguntó a Fluttershy

"Claro. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?", puso toda su atención.

"Necesitamos llegar a Canterlot para investigar el jardín de esculturas para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Discord. Y nuestra única opción que tenemos es construir una carroza capaz de volar hasta allá. ¿Será que podemos utilizar algunos de sus animalitos y vegetales?", la unicornio morado explicó.

"Ummmm…bueno. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?"

"Mi magia se encargará del resto."

"Está bien.", Fluttershy hizo un pequeño canto la cual atrajo algunas de las aves vivían dentro de sus casas, "Muy bien, mis amiguitas voladoras. Ellos necesitan ir a Canterlot. ¿Puedes ayudarnos? Les daré alpiste fresco como recompensa.", Las aves cantaron alegremente en respuesta a su solicitud, "Ahora, ¿qué podemos utilizar de base?"

Fluttershy buscó por algún vegetal que tenía a su disposición y encontró una zanahoria. Al conejo Ángel no le pareció la idea, pero Fluttershy ya cansada de sus berrinches lanzó su poder especial, La Mirada. Esto intimidó al conejo blanco y se alejó de Fluttershy.

"Algún día ese Ángel dejará de ser berrinchudo con sus zanahorias.", Fluttershy dijo en un tono serio.

"(Risilla) Ya veo.", añadió Twilight.

"Muy bien, chicos. Pueden utilizar esta zanahoria.", Fluttershy entrega la zanahoria a Vincent.

"Gracias, amiga mía. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos para la carroza.", dijo el muchacho.

"Muy bien. Atrás todos, voy a realizar un poco de magia poderosa.", Twilight dice esto y Vincent coloca la zanahoria en el suelo.

Vincent, Fluttershy y los demás animales se alejaron, excepto las aves. Se colocaron alrededor de la zanahoria y Twilight comenzó a preparar un conjuro. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono escarlata bien leve, poco a poco su magia encantó a las aves y la zanahoria, levitándolos en el aire. El destello brilló cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente hizo un leve flash, revelando una magnifica carroza. La zanahoria ahora era mucho más grande, enfrente estaban las aves y a los lados de la verdura había un par de ruedas.

"¡Esplendido! Eso fue bastante rápido.", exclamó Twilight.

"Perfecto. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Fluttershy?", Vincent invitó a Fluttershy, pero ella no estaba segura de abandonar su casa.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de mis animalitos?", la pegaso amarillo observó a sus pequeños amigos con una expresión triste en sus rostros.

"Serviles una suficiente cantidad de comida para todos en caso de que nos ausentemos más de lo necesario.", dijo Twilight.

"D-de acuerdo." Fluttershy hizo todos los preparativos necesarios antes de partir a su nueva aventura.

Casi cinco minutos después, todo ya estaba listo.

"Perfecto. Ahora ya todos mis amiguitos tienen suficiente cantidad de comida.", Fluttershy ilustró una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por cierto, te hicimos este atuendo.", Vincent le muestra a la pegaso amarillo un nuevo traje de invierno hecho por Twilight.

"¿En serio es para mí?"

"Claro, Fluttershy. Nunca más sentirás frío una vez que salgamos de aquí."

"Wow. Gracias. Me los pondré ahora mismo.", ella toma su nuevo atuendo, y se viste con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, "¡Genial! Me gusta mucho el traje."

"Gracias, Fluttershy. Ahora partamos a nuestra gran aventura en busca de Discord."

"Vale.", todos se subieron a la carroza y Vincent dirigió la palabra, "¡Vamos hacia Canterlot!"

Las aves comenzaron a jalar la carroza, pasando por la puerta perfectamente. Aumentaron un poco la velocidad para poder despegar sin problemas.

"¡Está funcionando! ¡Estamos volando!", Twilight estaba impresionada de su logro. Vincent volteó su mirada a Fluttershy, afortunadamente ella estaba viendo al otro lado, aprovechó esta oportunidad para decirle algo en la oreja de Twilight.

"Oye, Twilight."

"¿Diga?", la unicornio voltea su mirada hacia Vincent y se sorprender al recibir un beso en sus labios. El beso continuó por unos cuantos segundos más y ella cierra sus ojos, soltando al mismo tiempo un par de lágrimas.

Vincent quebró el beso y le dijo algo a Twilight en voz baja: "Twilight Sparkle, ¿M-me aceptas como tu novio?"

Twilight estaba llorando de la alegría, soltó una gran sonrisa y dijo: "C-claro, mi amor. Quiero ser tu novia.", después de esa romántica respuesta, se volvieron a besar por un par de segundos. Terminaron el beso y Vincent le dijo:

"Te amo muchísimo, Twilight Sparkle."

"Te amo demasiado, Vincent. Estaré a tu lado vayas a donde vayas."

**Awwwww. Twilight Sparkle y Vincent, los novios. ^w^ Si, eso fue todo para este tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. Adiós. =)**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Rivalidad Inesperada 1

**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho por el retraso pero mis estudios están muy pesados y no tuve mucho tiempo. Pero al fín ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Está dividido en dos partes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 4 – Rivalidad Inesperada (Primera Parte)

_Fue una noche tan especial para nosotros dos. Vincent es ahora el amor de mi vida, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda mientras yo viva._

_Twilight Sparkle_

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

"Oye Twilight, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Canterlot?", preguntó Fluttershy un poco cansada del viaje.

"No falta mucho. Estamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar. ¿Has sentido frío hasta ahora?", replicó Twilight.

"Para nada. Este traje sí me protege. Te lo agradezco nuevamente.", dijo Fluttershy, "Hasta iría a nadar al lago congelado con esto."

"(Risa) Yo también."

_**Narración en primera persona – Rainbow Dash**_

"¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Abre la puerta, es urgente!", tocaba la puerta repetidamente pero ella no respondió. Entonces abrí la puerta y entré, "¡Spike! ¿Dónde estás?", llamé por Spike esta vez y escuchó a mi llamado.

"¿Qué sucede, Rainbow Dash?"

"Dime, ¿Dónde está Twilight?", le pregunté en un tono preocupado cuando mi pequeño amigo me dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar.

"Fue a la casa de Fluttershy con un amigo Humano llamado Vincent. Según escuché, irían a Canterlot a buscar pistas sobre algo."

"Un momento, ¿acaso dijisteis, Humano?"

"S-sí. ¿P-p-p-por qué?"

"No es nada. Iré a buscarlos. Gracias, Spike.", salí de la biblioteca y cerré la puerta con tranquilidad y me quedé afuera.

"Bueno…supongo que de nada."

Cuando escuché esa palabra, supe de algo que leí en las Mitologías Equestrianas, los Humanos atacaron a Equestria hace muchos años atrás. Casi mataron a mis ancestros, este es el momento de demostrar mi venganza.

"¿Humanos?", mi alma se había llenado de furia, "¿Osan regresar a Equestria? ¡Entonces saborearán mi venganza!", surqué por los aires en busca del Humano.

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

Eran las 8:32 de la noche en el reloj de Vincent. El muchacho y Twilight llegaron a Canterlot en las cercanías del Jardín de Esculturas.

"Excelente. Ahora a buscar pistas sobre Discord.", dijo Twilight Sparkle y después dio una orden a la pegaso amarillo, "Fluttershy, vigila la carroza mientras regresamos."

"OK.", asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Vincent.", dirigió la palabra a su querido novio.

"Vale."

Vincent y Twilight hicieron sigilo a través de los jardines. Vieron algunos Guardias Reales vigilando por allí. Utilizaron los arbustos para ocultarse. Conforme tenían la oportunidad, lograban avanzar de poquito a poco hasta que lograron llegar a la entrada del Laberinto de Hierbas. Pero notaron algo que no estaba bien.

"Un segundo, hay algo sospechoso aquí. Se supone que la estatua de Discord estaría por aquí.", dijo Twilight.

"¿Dónde crees que está la estatua, mi amor?", preguntó Vincent.

Entonces Twilight recurrió a la magia de su cuerno, activando un conjuro en el cual muestra las ubicaciones por objetos de interés. Se sorprendió al ver donde estaba la estatua ahora.

"¡Oh no!", exclamó Twilight.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Vincent con tono preocupante.

"La escultura de Discord está dentro del Castillo Canterlot. Ahí está la Princesa Celestia vigilándola con toda la atención de Equestria."

"¡Chispas! ¿Cómo lo haremos?", dijo Vincent cuando él y Twilight escucharon la voz de Rainbow Dash en persona.

"Quizás diciendo por favor, Humano estúpido.", dijo RD en tono enojada.

"Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves llamarme así, Rainbow Dash?"

"¡OH! ¡Y SOBRE TODO SABE MI NOMBRE! Dime, ¿POR QUÉ TU ESPECIE CASI EXTINGUIÓ A MIS ANCESTROS, EH? ¡HABLAD AHORA ANTES QUE UTILICE VIOLENCIA!"

"Oye, Rainbow Dash. Los humanos no tienen nada que ver con esto, ellos salvaron…"

"¡SILENCIO, ESTUPIDA UNICORNIO! ¡ESTE HUMANO PAGARÁ CARO POR SUS ACCIONES!"

Vincent se puso en guardia y sacó sus bolsillos un pequeño cuchillo que trajo de su casa.

"¿Te crees listo, eh? Tú no sabes de lo que YO soy capaz de hacer."

"Venid, pegaso. No te tengo miedo."

"(Carcajadas) Sera toooodo un placer.", dijo Rainbow Dash antes de acelerar el aleteo de sus alas y embestir a Vincent.

Vincent alzó su cuchillo al aire preparando para el contrataque. Rainbow Dash, en vez de embestir al muchacho, surcó por los aires a toda velocidad muy lejos de los jardines. Twilight inmediatamente pidió a Vincent que se escondiera en los jardines.

"¡Mi amor, escóndete en los jardines! ¡Está por hacer una Implosión Sónica! ¡Corre por tu vida!"

Vincent se quedó paralizado por varios segundos luego de lo que su amada unicornio dijo. Todo a su alrededor parecía que el tiempo se ralentizó por unos buenos momentos. No podía tomar su decisión correctamente hasta que finalmente tomo una. Dio un beso a Twilight en sus labios por un par de segundos más y decidió llevarla adentro del laberinto.

"Vamos, mi amada unicornio. Sígueme."

"D-de acuerdo, mi amor."

Corrieron por los interiores del laberinto, tomando caminos completamente aleatorios en un intento de esconderse del movimiento especial de Rainbow Dash.

"Pueden correr, pero no ocultarse.", dijo Rainbow Dash mientras comenzó a cargar su Implosión Sónica.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del laberinto, Twilight estaba agotada y ya no podía seguir corriendo.

"Vincent. Detente.", el muchacho obedeció y acudió a su ayuda, "Creo que Rainbow Dash no nos encontrará ahora. Espero que su movimiento especial no nos lastime."

"Puedes apostarlo que sí. Estamos a salvo aquí ahora."

Entonces se oyó la voz de alguien más.

"¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Y el Humano desconocido! Deténganse ahora y no los lastimaremos."

"¿Acaso es la Guardia Real?", Vincent preguntó desesperadamente.

"Sí. Pero estos son la versión unicornio, si los provocas, utilizan magia muy poderosa contra el enemigo."

"¡Oh Dios mío!", el muchacho pensó en un plan para distraer a los Guardias Unicornio, "Tengo un idea. Tú ve por este lado y yo iré por el otro lado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para lograr esquivar la Implosión Sónica y salir ilesos."

"Vale. Vamos entonces.", dijo Twilight y ambos se dividieron por caminos separados. Corrieron y corrieron por todo el laberinto y para buena suerte de ellos, no se encontraron con ningún Guardia Unicornio.

Pero de pronto, Vincent estuvo a punto de tomar una intersección del laberinto cuando fue interrumpido por la inesperada aparición de Fluttershy.

"(jadeo) ¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"L-lo lamento mucho, Vincent."

Y en la misma intersección, salió una pony color naranja y le dio una fuerte patada trasera en el estómago del muchacho, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

"Así es como derribamos las manzanas en la granja.", dijo la pony naranjada.

Vincent se fue recuperando lentamente hasta que alcanzó ver a dos ponis más, una de color rosada con pelo esponjado y una unicornio blanca con cabellera lisa.

"F-Fluttershy… ¿p…por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso nos estáis traicionando?"

"Lamento informarte, cariño. Pero, sí. Ella te ha traicionado. Ahora vendrás con nosotros a conocer a la Princesa Celestia.", dijo la unicornio blanca.

"Aparte que hay una gran fiesta de despedida para ti solamente tontín. (Carcajeo)", dijo la poni rosada.

"Fluttershy…te…od…", Vincent, totalmente lleno de furia en su alma fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la pegaso amarilla besó al muchacho en los labios. Estaba tan impactado por lo que estaba experimentando. Sus brazos se tensaron terriblemente, la sensación extraña de los labios de Fluttershy unirse con las de él cuando corresponden realmente a las de Twilight Sparkle.

Justo en ese momento, llegó la unicornio purpura y quedó en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se acercó al muchacho rápidamente.

"¡Vincent! ¿Se puede saber por qué estabas besando a Fluttershy?", estaba muy enojada en el alma.

"¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Tienes que creerme!"

"¡No! ¡Me has engañado! ¡Te odio, Vincent! ¡TE ODIO!", llena de dolor en el corazón, Twilight salió corriendo del laberinto pero no llegó muy lejos cuando la Guardia Real capturaron a la unicornio.

"Dulces sueños, corazoncito.", dijo Fluttershy hacia Vincent y lo durmió con su Mirada.

El muchacho cayó inconsciente al igual que Twilight cuando ella fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza con el yelmo de un Guardia.

Rainbow Dash detuvo su ataque especial después de ver lo que estaba pasando y se acercó a preguntar a las otras ponies.

"Veo que lo capturaron, ¿eh?", preguntó

"Sí, Rainbow Dash. El Humano es todo tuyo.", dijo Fluttershy.

"Pero después de que hable con la Princesa Celestia.", dijo Rarity.

"Buena idea. Vamos hacia el castillo.", dijo Rainbow Dash acompañando las demás mientras llevan el cuerpo de Twilight y Vincent hacia el interior del Castillo de Canterlot.

_Continuara…_

**Lamento lo corto que estuvo pero en la siguiente parte las cosas se pondrá mejor. Hasta la próxima bronies y pegasisters. **


	5. Capitulo 5 - Rivalidad Inesperada 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo. =) Hoy estaba bien inspirado y escribí la segunda parte de este capítulo. Nos vemos, bronies y pegasisters.**

Capítulo 5 – Rivalidad Inesperada (Segunda Parte)

_Al fin he capturado al Humano. Pagará caro por lo que hizo por mis ancestros._

_Rainbow Dash_

_Fluttershy nos ha traicionado. Twilight pensó que la engañé. Debo vencer a Discord mientras yo viva o muera._

_Vincent_

"¡Despierta! ¡He dicho despierta!", dijo un Guardia Real tratando de levantar a Vincent de su inconciencia.

"¿Dónde lo capturaron?", preguntó un Guardia Unicornio.

"Lo encontramos en medio del Laberinto tratando de huir de algunos de nosotros.", respondió.

"Excelente. Tenemos que llevarlo con la Princesa Celestia."

Siguieron arrastrando el cuerpo de Twilight y Vincent a lo largo de todo Canterlot hasta llegar al interior del castillo. Rainbow Dash junto con las otras ponies que atacaron a Vincent, siguieron a los Guardias también.

"Oye Applejack, pudiste haber pateado menos fuerte al Humano. Lo necesitábamos vivo.", reclamó Rainbow Dash hacia la poni vaquera.

"Si, Rainbow Dash. Lo que sea…yo jamás controlo mis…", Fluttershy interrumpió la pelea verbal que estaban ocasionando.

"Chicas. Cálmense por favor. Recuerden que tenemos que deshacernos de él para que el invierno desaparezca.", dijo la pegaso amarillo.

"(Suspirando) Está bien, Fluttershy. Como tú digas.", dijo Applejack, "A propósito, ¿cómo fue que traicionaste al Humano?"

"Ummm…uno de mis pequeños animalitos me contó sobre su presencia. Fue cuando había entrado a la casa de Twilight por primera vez. Fingí ser aliado de él por un momento nada más. Pero ahora por lo que hice me siento culpable."

"Vamos, cariño. Al contrario, debes de sentirte tranquila ahora ya que nos hemos encargado de esa criatura increíblemente espantosa.", dijo Rarity con sus típicas expresiones de fashionista.

"¡Hey, decir que él es espantoso no te da derecho a decir que besé sus labios!"

"¿Qué dijiste, Fluttershy?", preguntó Rainbow Dash levantando una ceja.

"Ummm…nada.", agachó la cabeza y respondió tímidamente.

"¡Uy! ¡Eso fue romántico!", gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionadamente brincando alrededor.

"Emmm…Gracias Pinkie Pie.", agradeció Fluttershy con rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡De nada!"

Varios minutos más tarde, todos arribaron al Castillo de la Princesa Celestia para iniciar la reunión entre ella y Vincent. El muchacho lentamente fue despertándose después que los Guardias lo soltaran.

"Ugh. ¿Qué…qué sucede?", se frotaba la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos hasta darse cuenta de sus alrededores.

"Estamos en el castillo de su Majestad, tontín.", dijo Pinkie Pie, "Ahora muéstrale un poco de respeto."

"¿Respeto?", entonces volteó su cabeza hasta fijar la mirada hacia la alicornio blanca, "Y tú eres…"

"Me llaman la Princesa Celestia. Ahora enfrente de todos los invitados a la reunión, te haremos varias preguntas pero quiero que seas lo más sincero posibles y queremos respuestas desde ahora."

"Como usted diga, su Majestad.", respondió Vincent tranquilamente.

"Muy bien. ¿Alguien de esta reunión que quiere agregar evidencias sobre la presencia de este Humano?"

"Yo, Princesa Celestia.", Rainbow Dash levantó una pezuña.

"Si, Rainbow Dash."

"Él y toda su especie casi mataron a mis ancestros. Él merece ser castigado."

"No toméis decisiones apresuradas, pegaso celeste. Necesitamos que él hable.", respondió Princesa Celestia ante la evidencia de RD.

"Solo…hazme las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Hay mucho que explicar en este rollo.", insistió Vincent.

"Sus deseos son órdenes. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí? ¿Y por qué estabas con Twilight Sparkle?"

"De acuerdo. En mi mundo real, estaba saliendo de mi casa a realizar unos asuntos para mi madre, pero justo a pocos metros de haber salido de mi residencia, me encontré con un niño muy peculiar. Quería que fuera su amigo pero me rehusaba a serlo. Después me paralizó con un conjuro que me lanzó y se transformó en un horrible monstruo. Tenía unos cuernos de cabrito y otro de reno. Y ojos amarillos con pupilas color naranja…"

"Si estás hablando de Discord, él está dentro de su prisión en esta estatua.", Princesa Celestia hizo un agregado la cual fue molesto para Vincent.

"¡Pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Él me hipnotizó con su mirada y caí dormido! No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando me volví a despertar, estaba justo en medio de un lago congelado y fue ahí cuando Twilight vino a salvarme. Me llevó a conocer su casa en Ponyville y me dormí por un momento. Cuando desperté de nuevo, Twilight me preparó este atuendo que me permite soportar el frío. También hizo uno para ella misma y otro para Fluttershy.", diciendo esta oración, Fluttershy bajó la mirada y nuevamente se formaron rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eso es cierto.", dijo la pegaso amarillo.

"Entonces fuimos a la casa de Fluttershy si nos ayudaba a llegar a Canterlot y pudimos crear una carroza. Y después de pocas horas de viajes, estamos aquí cuando Rainbow Dash nos atacó."

"¡Volvió a decir mi nombre!", gritó Rainbow Dash.

"¡SILENCIO!", gritó Princesa Celestia, haciendo que la pegaso celeste agachara la cabeza por vergüenza.

"Y para concluir con la historia, los Guardias nos persiguieron y Fluttershy se interpuso en mi camino, y recibí una fuerte patada de esta poni anaranjada que por poco me quita la vida."

Luego de la larga explicación que Vincent dijo, Princesa Celestia se quedó en silencio por un minuto hasta que finalmente llegó a entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Interesante. Entonces Discord te envió aquí, no viniste a Equestria a propósito.", dijo Princesa Celestia.

"Exacto. Y he hablado nada más que la verdad…bueno, aparte que esa pegaso amarillo me besó en los labios cuando estoy enamorada de Twilight.", agregó el muchacho.

"Ok. Eso es totalmente nuevo, amor entre un humano y equino.", dijo Princesa Celestia.

"Si usted lo quiere llamar así."

"Entiendo tu historia y todo lo demás. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Lamento decir esto…pero tienes que abandonar este mundo, sin derecho a poder regresar."

"(Jadeando) ¿Pero…por qué?", Vincent estaba impactado por lo que dijo la Alicornio.

"Su estadía aquí ocasiona efectos secundarios en este mundo. Lo llamamos Tiempos Congelados. Cuando una especie diferente a la de nosotros llega a Equestria, el tiempo se detiene temporalmente después que haya estado dos días aquí. Ningún ser vivo en este mundo podría crecer. Siento mucho decepcionarte pero te mantendremos en custodia durante dos días. Y eso incluye a Twilight Sparkle por desobediencia a algunas de mis órdenes. Cuando se despierte, hazme el favor de decírselo, ¿vale?"

"(Suspiro) De…de acuerdo.", dijo Vincent mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas luego de escuchar las malas noticias.

"Guardias, llévenselos al calabozo.", Princesa Celestia ordenó a los Guardias Reales.

"A sus órdenes, su Majestad.", los Guardias procedieron a llevar a Vincent y el cuerpo de Twilight al calabozo.

"¡Nos vemos pronto, Humano!", se despidió Rainbow Dash con un tono sarcástico.

"Solo espera que ponga mis manos encima, Rainbow Crash. Ahí me vas a tener respeto."

"¿Cómo…fue…que…me…LLAMASTES?", la pegaso celeste se enfureció demasiado y se preparó para embestir a Vincent. El muchacho rápidamente se libró de los Guardias y sacó su cuchillo. En ese mismo instante, Rainbow Dash embistió a Vincent, al mismo tiempo el muchacho contratacó. Todo fue tan rápido a vista de todos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, solo se podía escuchar el viento soplar a través de las ventanas. De repente se pudo escuchar el sonido de una gota golpear el piso del castillo. Fluttershy se acercó a ver que era. Lo tocó y vio más de cerca.

"…Sangre…", eso fue lo único que ella dijo y se asustó de ver lo que realmente pasó.

¡Vincent hirió a Rainbow Dash!

La pegaso celeste cayó al suelo, gritando del dolor. La herida no era tan grande, pero no podía contener la hemorragia. Princesa Celestia solicitó que de urgencia llevaran a RD al hospital. Varios Guardias Unicornio llegaron con una pequeña carroza y subieron a la pegaso celeste, partieron rápidamente hacia Ponyville.

"¡Vincent! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?", Princesa Celestia estaba impactada de lo que vio. El muchacho decidió mantener la boca cerrada y pidió a los Guardias Reales que se lo lleven al calabozo.

Pocos momentos después de que los Guardias se llevaran a Vincent y Twilight, los demás seguían consternados de lo que sucedió.

"Jamás imaginé que un Humano fuera capaz de hacer esto.", dijo Rarity.

"Princesa Celestia, no tengo otra palabra más que decir. Pero oficialmente ese Humano es nuestro peor enemigo.", dijo Applejack.

Princesa Celestia agachó la cabeza y dijo con frialdad, "Definitivamente, ahora su mundo tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Pase lo que pase ahora, declararemos guerra contra los Humanos de nuevo y nosotros triunfaremos de nuevo. Y así será."

**Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Las cosas están tornando cada vez más frías y de mucho suspenso. Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. Nos vemos.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - El Perdón

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado por el momento de este increible fanfiction de My Little Pony. Han sido mas de 600 visitas y eso me enorgullece muchisimo. =D Otra noticia que les quiero compartir es que ya esta el nuevo fanfiction titulado Los Seis Espíritus de la Armonía. Asi que espero que les guste también y sin mucho que decir, nos vemos pronto.**

Capítulo 6 – El Perdón (Primera Parte)

_Mientras tanto, en el calabozo del Castillo Canterlot_

"Te mantendremos en esta celda durante dos días hasta que Princesa Celestia te expulse de aquí. Puedes hablar con Twilight cuando ella despierte. Los dejaremos a ambos a solas", un Guardia Unicornio dirigió la palabra hacia Vincent, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos cargados sobre las rodillas.

"De…acuerdo", replicó el muchacho fríamente. Dicho esto, el Guardia Unicornio abandonó el calabozo y cerró la puerta sin llave.

Los minutos pasaban, los segundos pasaban. Vincent estaba totalmente desesperado por detener a Discord de una vez por todas. Sufrió momentos de retrospectivas a partir del momento que fue besado por Fluttershy hasta el momento que apuñaló a Rainbow Dash en el estómago. Finalmente pudo escuchar a una voz familiar.

Twilight estaba recobrando la conciencia de poquito a poco. Escuchaba como ella gemía del dolor hasta que finalmente soltó una pregunta.

"¿Dónde…estoy?", ella se preguntó. Vincent no quiso dar la respuesta sabiendo que ella lo odia. La unicornio purpura seguía con las múltiples frases y preguntas que decía cada segundo hasta que finalmente, Vincent le dijo algo.

"Estás en el calabozo del Castillo de Canterlot"

"¿Huh? ¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, Vincent. ¿Me recuerdas todavía?"

"Emmm…sí. Todavía me recuerdo de ti. Pero…me gustaría que me respondieras esta pregunta. ¿Por qué besaste a Fluttershy?"

"Yo no bese a Fluttershy. Ella me besó. Cuando estábamos escapando del laberinto, en una de las intersecciones, ella se interpuso en mi camino. Estaba sorprendido de ver porqué ella estaba dentro del laberinto. Entonces fui noqueado por un poni color naranja que tenía un sombrero de vaquero. Me pateó el estómago con mucha fuerza que casi perdí la vida en ese momento. Solo pude escuchar las voces de otras ponis hablar de mí. Entonces fue ahí cuando Fluttershy apasionadamente me besó en los labios. Me sentía extraño. Mis labios no eran para ella. Siempre pertenecieron a TUS labios. Fue cuando viste lo que sucedió y trataste de huir de mí pero un Guardia Real te arrebató la conciencia."

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Tuvimos una reunión con una…unicornio con alas o como lo llamen ustedes…expliqué toda mi historia pero me están culpando por ser el presunto responsable de este caótico invierno que está afectando a toda Equestria. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. Yo sé que es Discord. Pero nadie me cree. Bueno...excepto por el incidente con Rainbow Dash."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ella me atacó, y yo por querer defenderme la apuñale con mi cuchillo."

"No es por burlarme de ella pero recibió su merecido. Solo espero que la herida no haya sido letal."

"No lo fué. Le dí en el estomago."

"Bueno...todavía se salva de morir. Para vencer a Discord necesitaremos los Elementos de la Armonia."

"Esta bien."

"Solo antes, te tengo que preguntarte algo."

"¿Ahora qué es?", preguntó Vincent en un tono frío, varios segundos de silencio pasaron y ella comenzó a soltar lagrimas.

"¿Me...me...perd...(sollozando)...perdonarías por...(sollozando)...haber maljuzgado de ti por lo de Fluttershy?", Twilight estaba llorando despues de haber escuchado la confesión del muchacho suplicando por su perdon. Vincent se arrastró hacia la puerta de la celda y alzó su brazo.

"Twilight...alza tu casco sobre la puerta.", y Twilight lo hizo. La unicornio purpura caminó hacia la puerta de la celda y alzó su pezuña y la inclinó en dirección a la mano de Vincent. Intentaron alcanzarse entre sí hasta que finalmente se tocaron uno con el otro.

"Vin...Vincent...¿todavía me...amas?", Twilight preguntó con voz temblorosa y todavía sacaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

"S...Si, Twilight. Todavía te amo. Y no permitiré que nada se nos interponga en nuestra relación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si...mi amor. Esta bien," dijo Twilight mientras seguía agarrada de la mano de su tierno amante.

_Al dia siguiente..._

Se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta carcelera de Vincent. El muchacho había dormido por un par de horas. Lentamente abrió sus ojos hasta que finalmente vió la imagen de un pony familiar. Era Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy...¿qué haces aquí? Te debería eliminarte de este mundo por lo que nos hiciste", Vincent dijo en una voz bien fría y se arrastró hacia los barrotes.

"Espera...puedo explicarlo. Te diré todo."

"...", el muchacho no estaba convencido por la expresión de Fluttershy pero dió una sola oportunidad para explicar, "De acuerdo, despertaré a Twilight", despues trató de despertar a su amante equina, "Twilight. Fluttershy está aquí."

"(Bostezando) ¿Qué pasa aquí?", ella al ver al pegaso amarillo dio un respiro sorpresivo, "Fluttershy. Hola de nuevo...¿acaso nos vas a traicionar de nuevo?", decía también en una frivolenta voz.

"Tranqulos chicos. Yo puedo explicar porque están aquí."

"Bueno...hablad ahora o utilizaré mi magia para acabar contigo.", Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno en forma amenazante hasta que Fluttershy comenzó a hablar.

"Esta bien. Desde que ustedes me dejaron a cargo de la carroza, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie me sorprendieron. Ellas me preguntaron que hacía un humano aquí. Entonces me forzaron a ayudarlas o de lo contrario me iban a humillar para siempre. Entonces no tuve otra opción mas que aceptar. Y lo hice. Nos escabullimos en el laberinto utilizando la magia de Rarity porque ella tambien es unicornio. Entonces cuando escuchamos las voces de los Guardias Reales, tuvimos que buscar un punto estrategico para atraparte. En nuestro momento de espera, Applejack me dijo que te besara y te durmiera con mi Mirada. Otra vez, fui amenazada. Y...ya saben el resto."

"Ahora está todo claro. Y no podías evitarlo de una forma u otra", dijo Vincent ya con mayor claridad de todo lo que ha pasado,

"Creo que vas a tener que pedirnos una disculpa por todo el problema que nos has causado."

"Si, Vincent...lo lamento mucho. Perdoname si te besé e hice enojar a tu querida amante Twilight."

"Disculpa aceptada, Fluttershy", dijo Twilight en un tono de voz mas alegre.

"Gracias, Twilight. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que la guerra contra los humanos comience."

"¿Y como lo haremos?", preguntó Vincent.

"Destruyendo a Discord. Es nuestra unica oportunidad. Y para eso necesitamos que la guerra comience. Porque es muy probable que lo encontremos por ahí volando en cualquier parte", Twilight explicó el plan. Pero para Vincent le pareció algo arriesgado pero aceptó.

"Suena muy arriesgado pero es la unica opción que tenemos. Así que hagamoslo."

_Continuará..._

**Muy bien bronies y pegasisters. A partir de este momento ya estamos a la mitad de este epico fanfiction! =D Si este fanfiction llega a las 1000 visitas, publicare la secuela de esta serie. Hasta la proxima! =D**


	7. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo 1

**Hola todos una vez más a mi fanfiction de My Little Pony. Espero que hayan pasado un buen viernes y para relajarlos, les presento el séptimo capítulo tal como les prometí. Nos vemos. =D**

Capítulo 7 – El Enemigo de mi Enemigo es mi Amigo (Parte 1)

"Ummm…disculpe.", Fluttershy salió cautelosamente por la puerta del calabozo en busca de algún guardia que estuviera presente en el área. Pero no encontró a nadie. Ella recordó en ese instante que 'se encontraba del lado enemigo', por lo que no tenía problemas para caminar a cuenta propia.

"¿Fluttershy?", preguntó un Guardia Real que apareció detrás de una puerta cercana al calabozo, "¿Terminó la visita con nuestros prisioneros?"

"Ummm…si…", Fluttershy sonríe tímidamente junto con un chillido.

"Reconozco de que seas tímida, y lo respeto."

"Gracias, señor Guardia.", hizo una risita leve.

"Con tu permiso continuare con mi trabajo."

"Claro…emmm…adelante."

"Gracias, muy buenas noches.", el Guardia se despide de Fluttershy con una sonrisa leve en su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta del calabozo. Momentos después de que el equino se detuviera frente a la puerta, pero dándole la espalda, Vincent abre lentamente la puerta procurando de que no rechinara. Twilight caminó silenciosamente mientras sostenía mágicamente una cubeta de metal que estaba en su celda. El Guardia apenas escuchó el sonido que emitía del cuerno de Twilight pero no le hizo caso. Vincent tocó con su dedo índice uno de los cascos traseros y el Guardia se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver una expresión vengativa en los ojos purpura de Twilight.

"Holaaaa, preciosura", dijo Twilight lanzando la cubeta con todas sus fuerzas hacia la nariz del Guardia. Fue tan intenso el dolor que el Guardia apenas podía mantenerse de pie y a los pocos segundos tumbó al piso.

"Muy bien hecho, mi Twilight.", dijo Vincent con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias, mi amor. La experta en magia aquí soy yo.", Twilight se rio en voz baja, al igual que el muchacho.

"¡Cuidado, chicos! La princesa Celestia se acerca, ocultémonos de nuevo detrás de la puerta", advirtió Fluttershy rápidamente a sus amigos cuando ella por un momento escuchó la voz del Alicornio. Los tres se ocultaron y en ese instante salió la Princesa Celestia de un corredor que dirigía hacia su habitación. Ella estaba hablando con la enfermera del hospital local de Ponyville, pero no estaba de muy buen humor.

"¿Puedes repetirme nuevamente lo que dijo, por favor?", demandó Celestia en un tono muy serio.

"Seguramente. Hemos hecho unos exámenes médicos para verificar las condiciones vitales de Rainbow Dash y según los resultados obtenidos, el cuchillo que utilizó el Humano contra ella penetró en su corazón. Con muchísimo cuidado removimos el cuchillo de su pecho y le colocamos un tipo de coagulante para que detuviera la hemorragia. Pero lo más preocupante es…que ella no aguantara con esa herida fatal por 24 horas más", esto provocó una reacción fuerte para Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle – claro que para Vincent no ya que es su peor enemiga –, "Esto quiere decir que eventualmente Rainbow Dash morirá."

"Noooooo…no puede ser cierto.", Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento, "Rainbow Dash…va a morir", lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos pero evitó gritar del llanto para no levantar sospechas.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Fluttershy. Pero tienes que superarlo. Rainbow Dash ya no es nuestra amiga. Eso va también para Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack.", Twilight no estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos pero reconoció de inmediato su situación actual.

"¿Alguna vez escucharon la frase que dice 'El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'?", Vincent preguntó hacia Fluttershy y Twilight.

"No", ambas responden al mismo tiempo.

"Si queremos vencer a Discord, tenemos que utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía de una forma u otra. Y para eso tenemos que forzar a Dashie, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie para que formemos una 'alianza parcial' como lo quieran llamar; para así combinarlos todos juntos y vencer a Discord.", explicó Vincent detalladamente. Twilight pensó por un buen rato sobre el plan arriesgado del muchacho pero no había otra alternativa.

"Suena a un buen plan. Sé que será extremadamente arriesgado pero es nuestra única salida para todo este menudo rollo", dijo Twilight en respuesta al plan de Vincent.

"Oye, Vincent. ¿Cómo se supone que recuperaremos los Elementos?", Fluttershy preguntó mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas con su casco izquierdo.

"Buena pregunta, Flutters. Con el montón de Guardias Reales y Guardias Unicornios presentes no podemos convencer a Celestia así de fácil. Lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar a Ponyville de inmediato y buscar a Rainbow Dash en el hospital."

"Y obligarla a que sea nuestra 'aliada parcial'", respondió Twilight.

"No. Tengo una mejor idea. Seguidme, hay que regresar a la carroza."

_Mientras tanto, en el hospital local de Ponyville_

Rainbow Dash estaba recostada en la camilla parcialmente inconsciente pero apenas se podía mover, pero por mas minúsculo que era sus movimientos, sentía un terrible ardor en el corazón. Hizo un intento de abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿D…don…donde…es…estoy?", ella misma se hizo la pregunta y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos después de varios minutos, además de que no podía hablar tan fluido por efectos de la anestesia. Ella estaba en la misma habitación el día que fue internada cuando se lastimó sus alas. Con su casco derecho, levantó la sabana y lo único que podía ver era una marca roja en su pecho. El cuchillo ya no estaba pero sentía un ardor.

"_¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí en el hospital? Acaso…."_, hablaba en sus pensamientos pero se olvidó lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando de repente, entró el doctor y saludó.

"Buenas noches, mi paciente favorito.", saludó con una aparente sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿D…doc…doctor, qué me pasó?", Rainbow preguntó.

"Fuiste gravemente apuñalada con un cuchillo que se presume que era de un Humano que llegó aquí a Equestria. Para suerte tuya aún sigues con vida pero…la más dolorosa noticia que te puedo decir es que en menos de 24 horas…", antes de decir otra palabra más, hizo una pausa abrupta, dejando con dudas a resolver para la pegaso celeste.

"¿Qué…es…doctor? ¿Dime, por…favor?"

"Eso lo…descubrirás más adelante", agachó la cabeza con mucho miedo, y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Rainbow Dash sola una vez más.

"_¿Humanos? ¿Acaso tuvimos a algún 'Humano' en Equestria? Quiero conocer a ese 'Humano'"_, nuevamente hablo en sus pensamientos

_Nuevamente en los Jardines de Escultura_

"¡Wow, mi príncipe! Eso estuvo muy cerca.", dijo Twilight mientras ella, Fluttershy y Vincent apresuraban el paso de regreso a la carroza.

"Si, pero lo importante es que logramos escapar del castillo", añadió Vincent.

"Y la carroza está ahí intacta", Fluttershy estaba aliviada de ver a la carroza en su sitio original, "Vamos, amigos. No hay tiempo que perder."

Los tres rápidamente se subieron a la carroza y sin un solo segundo más que gastar, emprendieron rumbo hacia Ponyville.

_Dos horas más tarde…_

"¡Puedo ver Ponyville, chicos! ¡Ya estamos por llegar!", dijo Fluttershy apuntando con su pezuña.

"Excelente. Aterrizaremos detrás del hospital y una vez que entremos, pediremos una autorización de visita a los doctores para que podamos ver a Rainbow Dash.", explicó Twilight un plan para llegar con RD.

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos si todo-pony ya saben que estoy aquí presente?", Vincent preguntó en un tono preocupante.

"No te preocupes, mi amor. He esperado este gran momento para desatar uno de mis mejores conjuros, la Transfiguración. Me permite convertir cualquier cosa en algo que yo desee. Y tú te transformaras en uno de nosotros."

"¿Y funcionará?"

"Estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo. Confía en mí."

"De acuerdo"

_Media hora más tarde_

La carroza en el destino especificado, Fluttershy se adelantó hacia la entrada del hospital para verificar que la zona estuviera segura para andar. Ella después regresó con Twilight y Vincent, dio el aviso de que todo estaba bien.

"Perfecto. ¿Listo mi príncipe?", dijo Twilight.

"Cuando tú digas, mi princesa", Vincent cerró sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. En ese mismo momento, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar levemente y poco a poco el destello era más fuerte.

"Solo…un…poco…más", Twilight se esforzó más hasta que finalmente logró lanzar el conjuro, "¡Hyaaaaa!"

Vincent se miraba a sí mismo como la magia lo rodeaba. Brillaba más y más hasta que por unos cuantos segundos más tarde, ocurrió un _poof_. Fluttershy y Twilight se cubrieron los ojos y tosieron por el rastro de humo mágico que quedó después de la transfiguración. Finalmente contemplaron algo espectacular.

"¡Vincent! ¡Mírate!", Fluttershy estaba impresionada por el buen trabajo que hizo Twilight. Vincent abrió lentamente los ojos y sorprendió de ver que ahora se transformó en un semental.

"¡Gah! ¡No puedo creerlo! Soy…soy…", Vincent estaba sin aliento.

"Un semental, mi amor", Twilight terminó la frase e hizo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esto es increíble. Yo que tanto soñaba en convertirme en un semental y ahora se hizo realidad mi sueño. Ahora con esta forma, nadie me reconocerá."

"¡Exacto, amiguito! Ahora entremos a visitar a nuestra gran enemiga, Rainbow Dash", Fluttershy bosquejó una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y tomó la delantera.

"¡Vamos, chicos!", Twilight dijo y siguió a Fluttershy. Vincent asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su novia.

Los tres equinos entraron al hospital y preguntaron a la secretaria del hospital si podían visitar a Rainbow Dash. Ella procedió a llamar al doctor. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado a pesar de la hora que es – eran las 9:56 P.M. acuerdo al reloj de Vincent –. Finalmente la secretaria dio la noticia de que pueden entrar a la habitación. Los tres equinos se dirigieron a la habitación de RD y antes de que entraran, Twilight dijo:

"Pretenderemos ser buenas con RD. Conténgala si es necesario."

"Entendido", respondieron Fluttershy y Vincent.

Cuando entraron, vieron a la pegaso celeste leyendo Daring Doo, ella se había despertado completamente de la anestesia. Estaba muy feliz de ver a Twilight y Fluttershy.

"¡Hey, son Fluttershy y Twilight! ¿Cómo están ustedes?", Rainbow Dash agitó su pezuña muy entusiasmada.

"Hola, Rainbow Dash. Te queremos presentar a un gran amigo. Él es Vincent, es el Humano que llegó a Equestria pero se transformó en un semental poco después de su llegada."

"¿Un humano aquí en Equestria? ¡Eso está genial! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?", la pegaso celeste preguntó.

"Pues, con base a unas cuantas investigaciones que hicimos con Fluttershy y Twilight. Logramos determinar que…Discord me trajo aquí a Equestria."

"¿Discord volvió a escapar de su prisión? ¿Pero cómo? Si lo hemos encerrado utilizando nuestros elementos de la armonía hace meses"

"Eso lo sabemos, pero sucede algo. La presencia de Vincent aquí a Equestria puede provocar un congelamiento entre el tiempo y el espacio tanto aquí en Equestria como en el mundo de los Humanos. Si queremos evitar que eso suceda, tendremos que reunir a Applejack, Rarity y a Pinkie Pie a la fuerza y todas juntas podremos utilizar los elementos de la Armonía", Fluttershy explicó con detalles.

"Un momento…¿acaso escuché a la fuerza?", a Rainbow Dash le sorprendió lo que la pegaso amarilla dijo.

"Por desgracia así es. Y justo ahora nos estamos dando cuenta de que Discord corrompió tu alma, al igual para todos los demás ponis aquí en Equestria. Y esa corrupción los hace pensar que los Humanos atacaron Equestria, cuando en realidad…una especie similar a los Humanos conocido como los Humanekis fueron los responsables reales."

"Ahora todo tiene sentido…me siento toda rara después del tremendo ardor que tengo en mi pecho, si observan la marca, algo hirió mi corazón y dentro de pocas horas…", Rainbow Dash enseño la herida que todavía tiene pero no concluyó la oración y comenzó a llorar. Vincent lentamente se acercó a Rainbow Dash y le dijo con mucho sentimiento:

"Rainbow Dash…solo quería decirte que…", el semental comenzó a soltar un buen par de lágrimas, "Yo cometí la herida en el pecho. No…no quise hacerlo…todo fue un grave error…lo…lo lamento mucho", era tan fuerte ese sentimiento de culpa que comenzó a gritar del llanto se cubrió los ojos con sus pezuñas mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Rainbow Dash observaba como Vincent lloraba tan fuerte como pudo, trató de extender su casco y alcanzó tocar la melena de Vincent. El semental reaccionó al tacto y levantó la mirada lentamente y vio como Rainbow Dash trató de bosquejar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es…está bien…Vincent…no es tu…culpa. ¿Me puede…dar un abrazó?"

"Por…supuesto", Vincent se puso en dos cascos y abrazó fraternalmente a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso celeste sintió como el abrazo hizo recordar a su padre desde que dejó de verlo por muchos años atrás.

"_Ese abrazo…me recuerda a mi padre. Te extraño mucho, papá."_

"Vincent…", Twilight trató de llamar la atención del semental, pero no se dio la vuelta, pero sí dio contestación.

"¿Si…mi Twilight?"

"Existe una…forma de evitar que Rainbow Dash fallezca"

"¿Es en serio?", Vincent y Rainbow Dash pusieron interés a lo que Twilight está por explicar.

"He practicado durante muchos años un hechizo que me permite curar todo tipo de heridas leves incluso fatales. Pero para que logre lanzar el hechizo necesito de mi Elemento de la Armonía para tener más magia de lo que realmente estoy acostumbrado. Pero para mientras, necesitamos de tu ayuda en detener a Discord tan pronto como sea necesario."

"Estoy dispuesto a cooperar en lo que pueda, mi gran amiga Twilight. Pero, si pudieras ayudarme a detener el ardor en mi pecho, estaría totalmente agradecida contigo.", Rainbow Dash estaba más animada que nunca.

"De acuerdo, solo déjame recuperarme un poco después del conjuro que lancé contra Vincent para convertirlo de Humano a semental.

"Toma todo el tiempo que quieras, esperare por el gran momento de volver a salir de este hospital."

"De acuerdo, Rainbow Dash."

_Continuara…_

**Ahora se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. =) ¿Qué pasara con la guerra? ¿Lograran vencer a Discord dentro de las pocas horas que tienen antes de que estalle la guerra entre los Ponis y los Humanos? Estén atentos por la continuación de este capítulo. =D Adios, mis bronies y pegasisters.**


End file.
